


Punishment Game

by emmabeth



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Clubbing, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Public Sex, Punishment Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmabeth/pseuds/emmabeth
Summary: Kinktober Day #3-Public SexZuko was late for his date with Sokka. Bad things happened when he was late. Mostly because the two of them enjoyed a punishment game kink, that Sokka set all the rules for. When Zuko was late there was bound to be a delicious sort of punishment for them both to enjoy.





	Punishment Game

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at this fandom. I am a longtime shipper of these two but I've not been brave enough to try writing them yet. I'd love some feedback from you all!

Zuko was late and not just a little late, but a full on White Rabbit kind of late. Bad things happened when he was late. He chained up his bike and hurried to the club. After getting through the line and paying his cover charge, he looked around for Sokka. He and Sokka had a fairly normal relationship, they lived together, went on dates, had great sex where Zuko was usually the top. Everything was totally normal, except for one little kink. Sokka liked punishment games and somehow, Zuko had also become rather addicted to them.

Sokka would set up little goals like ‘meet me here at 7pm’ or ‘clean up the kitchen’ and Zuko had a chance to complete the goal or face a punishment of Sokka’s choosing. Lately, most of the goals were to meet at a certain place by a certain time. Zuko had started his internship with a law office and the hours were steadily trying to kill him. Most of the time, he could meet Sokka’s goals but sometimes, like tonight, it had been simply impossible.

The goals and punishments varied according Sokka’s whim. The first time they’d played it had seemed kinda silly, Sokka had set a goal of not falling asleep during Star Wars, which Zuko had failed of course. The punishment had been Sokka insisting that Zuko take a turn bottoming, and the things he’d done had been damn good, but he’d made Zuko work for it. Last time they’d met at the club and Zuko had failed to show up on time, Sokka been up on the club floor, grinding between a giant muscle bound guy and a girl who was a spitting image of Zuko’s sister. The punishment for his tardiness was Sokka making him jealous on purpose, grinding his tan body between other people while Zuko had to watch. The whole thing had made them both so hot that they’d gone twice the number of rounds as usual.

Zuko wasn’t exactly sure why he liked Sokka’s little kink game so much. He probably didn’t want to examine himself deeply enough to find out. Whatever the reason was, Zuko felt his pulse pick up when he entered the club a full hour late.

 

Surprisingly, Zuko found Sokka at one of the long tables under the mood lighting, surrounded by many of their university friends. He was sitting in the center of attention and everyone was laughing.

“Hey, you made it!” Katara smiled and waved Zuko over.

“Yeah, sorry I’m late.” Zuko approached the table slowly. He didn’t really like being the focus of the whole group. One of the best parts of dating Sokka was that Sokka always tried to draw attention to himself. Zuko could stand happily at his side and never had to worry that attention would shift to him for long.

“Don’t worry about it.” Katara waved it off.

“How’s your work going?” Toph asked.

 “It’s fine.” He nervously glanced at Sokka. Sokka had been watching him with an open expression, not really seeming annoyed at Zuko’s tardiness.

“Come here.” Sokka motioned to the open spot next to him.

Zuko awkwardly slid into the booth, climbing over Sokka’s lap.

“I bet you’re surprised to see us!” Aang smiled.

“Yeah, what are you all doing out?” Zuko asked, sitting down comfortably in the booth.

“Well, we were all hanging around the quad today and Sokka said you two were planning to meet here, so we decided to crash your evening.” Suki smiled.

“Good thing, huh?” Sokka put a hand on Zuko’s thigh, giving him a little casual pat on his black jeans.

“Sorry.” Zuko mumbled.

“It’s no problem.” Sokka smiled, “These folks kept me company.”

Zuko was on guard because of Sokka’s attitude, he was being far too pleasant. Zuko didn’t doubt for a second that under that pleasant guise was a devious plan.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go dance!” Suki bounced up from the table, pulling Toph along with her.

“So Aang, you were going to ask Zuko a question.” Sokka reminded Aang.

Katara rolled her eyes, “I’ll go get another round. You in, Zuko?”

“Yes please.” He nodded.

Aang leaned forward and began explaining his question. Aang was debating opening a bakery to sell fruit pies or some such things. Because Zuko was a law student, Aang always was probing him with questions about zoning issues, rent contracts, or bank loans as if Zuko was an expert in all those areas.

Zuko glanced at Sokka who had taken out his phone and was playing with it left-handed which was odd but not terribly so, he was fairly ambidextrous. He’d also scooted in closer to Zuko, almost cuddling him in the booth.

Turning his attention back to Aang, Zuko was just getting focused when he felt Sokka’s hand start creeping further and further up his thigh, past where it was polite to put one’s hand in public.

Shifting a little in his seat, Zuko pulled away from Sokka and tried to put Sokka’s hand back in a proper zone. However, Sokka scooted alone the booth right after him, keeping his hand exactly where he wanted. Aang seemed totally unaware of the little war going on, still going on about the importance of fruit pies.

Zuko gasped outright when Sokka’s hand reached between his legs and rubbed against him.

Aang turned his head to the side, “Zuko?”

“Ah, my phone just vibrated and it startled me,” He made a show of pulling is phone out of his back pocket, “just one sec.” Apologizing to Aang, Zuko sent off a quick message to Sokka, “so you were saying?” Zuko tried to carry on.

Sokka didn’t stop the rubbing motion of his hand. Zuko looked at him and Sokka just shot him one of his trademark grins.

Zuko’s phone buzzed on the table, he picked up and glanced at the message on the screen,

**Boyfriend: Your punishment is to come in your pants like a teenager. You’ll be doubly in trouble if they figure out. :D**

Zuko shot a look at Sokka, but Sokka didn’t even acknowledge him.

“I’m back with the drinks.” Katara beamed. She put the drinks down carefully, passing them around.

Closing his eyes and willing him to stop, Zuko tried to pretend they were not going to do this. Sokka didn’t stop of course, and they were totally doing this, his gentle rubbing on Zuko continued. Zuko put both elbows on the table, Sokka scooting in closer so that his arm was hidden behind Zuko. Well, hidden just enough.

Picking up his drink, Zuko tried to keep a normal expression. Just the knowledge that he was doing this was enough to make his dick twitch, let alone the feeling of Sokka rubbing him. He wasn’t an exhibitionist, though he might have guessed it would flip Sokka’s switch. Even though he told himself he wasn’t into it, his stomach filled with anxious butterflies. Moreover, his lower half was quite interested and more than happy to respond to Sokka’s touches.

“So what do you think, Zuko?” Aang asked happily.

“Well…” Zuko paused, hoping that Sokka might have some pity, but he didn’t, his hand kept moving, “Here’s what I would suggest…” Zuko started a half-baked reply, he’d hardly payed attention to the question.

Luckily, a particularly loud song came on because Sokka rolled his hand down to touch the tip of Zuko’s clothed cock. He rolled the heel of his hand against it, which made Zuko’s breath catch, but he gasped when Sokka pinched it through the fabric of his jeans.

Thankfully, neither Aang nor Katara heard Zuko gasp, because they were distracted when Toph and Suki came back to the table.

Zuko covered his mouth with his hand and tried to look natural as the group chatted and drank their drinks.

“Let’s go dance.” Katara said, pulling Aang’s sleeve.

Aang was helpless against Katara’s pleading, “Sure. We’ll finish our talk later, okay Zuko?”

“Sure thing.”

“Aren’t you coming to dance?” Suki asked the two guys as she got up with Toph again.

“Want to go dance, baby?” Sokka asked innocently.

“No, thanks. We’ll hold the table.” Zuko smiled at the girls before he glared at Sokka.

Sokka smiled wickedly, and leaned in close so he could be heard over the music, “What’s that look for, sweetie?”

“As if I could go dance right now.” Zuko muttered back.

Sokka ran his whole hand up Zuko’s length before brushing his knuckles against the tip, “Yeah, we would probably get kicked out if you went on the dancefloor with that.”

“You’re going to get us kicked out anyway.” Zuko stammered a little when Sokka pressed the zipper into Zuko’s cock just so. It was enough to hurt, but not badly enough that Zuko was complaining.

Looking over his shoulder at Sokka, Zuko was sorry they couldn’t kiss. Sokka looked pretty hot right now, his eyes on the dancers, but they were half lidded so Zuko knew he wasn’t really seeing them. His full lips were parted and his breathing was as fast as Zuko’s, his free hand was clenched around his phone.

Sokka smiled when he saw Zuko watching him. “Look away dummy, it’s all written on your face when you look at me like that.”

“You’re the only one who can read me though.” Zuko was trying to say but he lost focus and he was pretty sure he garbled his words terribly because Sokka had tucked his hand down to touch Zuko’s balls for a moment.

Sokka noticed the way Zuko had stumbled over his words, “You like that Zuko?” Sokka teased. He applied more force to his movements, using both his knuckles and palm to rub the length while teasing Zuko’s leaking tip.

Zuko shuddered a little, the pleasure rushing through him at the same time as the anxiety of doing it in public went to his head faster than the shots Katara had brought to the table.

“Tell me, Zuko.” Sokka prodded. His blue eyes looked dark under the lighting, but Zuko could tell his face was also flushed with arousal.

“I like it.” Zuko allowed.

Sokka smiled brilliantly, his white teeth flashing, “So tell me what I want to hear.”

“I’m sorry I was late.” Zuko ground out, clenching his teeth so he didn’t moan when Sokka pinched his tip again.

Sokka licked the shell of Zuko’s ear, “I’ll forgive you.” Sokka promised, “After this.” He added with a twist of his wrist that ground the zipper in deeper. Zuko bit his lip, the pain skirted the edge of his tolerance but that’s what made it feel so damn good.

Zuko’s whole body was strung tight, he wanted to come so badly he could taste it, but he didn’t even know if he could while he looked out at a room full of people.

“Come on baby, you need to accept your punishment.” Sokka whispered, blowing a stream of cool air over the wet strip he’d licked.

That finally did it, Zuko’s hips bucked up into Sokka’s hand and he came inside his pants, just as he’d been ordered.

He dropped his head in both his hands as he shuddered and panted afterwards.

The group was still on the dancefloor and no one was looking their way. Which was good because Zuko was pretty sure his face told the whole story.

Sokka had gone back to looking cool as a cucumber, sipping on one of the drinks.

Catching his breath, Zuko pushed his hair back and took a steadying breath.

“Let’s go home, shall we?” Sokka asked, “I don’t think we can enjoy a night dancing when you are so messy.” He teased.

“Yeah, let’s go home.” Zuko leaned in and spoke in a low voice, “Then you can clean up this fucking mess with your smartass mouth.”

Sokka smiled as an excited flush hit his cheeks, “Hell yes. It will be my pleasure.” Sokka slid out of the booth, getting to his feet.

Zuko pulled out his wallet, “$20 cover it?” He asked.

Sokka waved him off, “They can get it, they did crash our night after all.” He winked.

The two of them hurried out of the club, both of them eager to get back to their love nest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my beta [Shades_of_Cool](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shades_0f_Cool) please check them out as well! You're the best darling! <3


End file.
